


Sin arrepentimientos

by TwiliNeko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko
Summary: La quietud de la noche es interrumpida por los desesperados llantos de sus gemelas. Al ser ya la cuarta noche en que esto se repite, el semblante de fastidio de Sesshomaru no pasa desapercibido para Rin.Con una fuerte angustia en su pecho, ella le dice unas tristes palabras: Espero no se arrepienta de estar a mi lado, mi Señor Sesshomaru... ¿es así como se siente el poderoso Lord?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 20





	Sin arrepentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos a todos. Escribí este one shot el año pasado para un concurso de historias en un grupo SesshRin en el cual estoy y pensé que estaría bien compartirlo también en esta plataforma.  
> Por favor, consideren que esta historia fue escrita antes de que Yashahime comenzara a emitirse, es por eso que lo narrado en este one shot no concuerda con lo que pasa actualmente en la obra original.  
> Es la primera historia que escribo de esta tan hermosa pareja, por lo cual estoy un tanto nerviosa y más porque le tengo un enorme respeto a Sesshomaru n-ñU Pero espero de corazón que a los que la hayan leído haya sido de su agrado.

La quietud de su apacible sueño, fue interrumpido por un agudo y potente llanto. Se movió pesadamente en el futón de elegantes y suaves sábanas hasta quedar acostado boca arriba. Inmediatamente segundos después se escuchó un segundo llanto el cual se unió potente y poderosamente al primero.

Sesshomaru abrió lenta y cansadamente sus parpados. Tratando de despertar por completo, estaba confundido en un principio sin poder comprender porque esos fuertes lloriqueos perforaban sus oídos, los cuales contaban con un sistema auditivo muy bien desarrollado debido a sus cualidades como yokai, esto era así a pesar de que no estuviera en su forma de bestia canina.

Levantó apenas su torso y se sujetó levemente la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Volteó en la misma dirección de donde provenían esos desesperantes llantos y al observar la gran cuna aperlada elaborada con los materiales más finos y exquisitos lo recordó: las gemelas que había procreado con su ahora esposa Rin habían nacido apenas unos días atrás.

¿Eran tres...? No, cuatro, Setsuna y Towa habían nacido hace cuatro lunas. Y desde su nacimiento era una escena que se había repetido cada noche sin falta: en medio del sueño de sus padres a las gemelas les parecía buena idea ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente sin descanso.

No era como que Sesshomaru se sintiera extremadamente cansado, su condición de yokai le permitía pasar incluso semanas sin dormir y su cuerpo no se lo recriminaría en lo más mínimo. No, no era el cansancio lo que le molestaba, había algo más en esos estrepitosos lamentos que lo hacían experimentar una extraña intranquilidad en su pecho, sin embargo, no sabía explicarse el porqué. Su poco interés por los sentimientos no le permitieron darse cuenta de que se sentía preocupado de que sus hijas no pudieran dejar de llorar.

Sumido en sus reflexiones solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando se percató que un cálido cuerpo se alejaba de su lado. Rin se estaba levantando apresuradamente para dirigirse donde las gemelas. De cierta forma no le agradaba que ese menudo y agradable cuerpo que tanto disfrutaba que lo abrazara al dormir desde que se habían casado se alejara de él, pero también comprendía que Rin se preocupara y fuera a revisar a sus hijas.

— Setsuna, Towa...—Les susurró Rin con voz apacible y cariñosa—Tranquilas mis pequeñas, mamá está aquí.

Tomó a ambas con extremo cuidado para posteriormente dirigirse cautelosamente de regreso al futón con las hermosas gemelas en sus brazos.

— Que extraño, no parecen tener hambre...—Reflexionó Rin viendo como ambas rechazaban el ser amamantadas—¿Me pregunto por qué no pueden dejar de llorar?

Sesshomaru no respondió, se dedicó a ver la escena en silencio. Era una escena encantadora poder apreciar a su hermosa esposa observando atentamente a sus hijas. No importaba que tanto tiempo pasara, jamás se cansaría de observar a Rin.

Recordaba con cierta nostalgia aquellos lejanos días en que fue esa pequeña y temerosa niña que tan amable e ingenuamente había cuidado de él tras resultar malherido de su pelea con el idiota de su hermano menor.

Después la temporada en que Rin se decidió a seguirlo en su viaje junto a su malhumorado y entrometido sirviente Jaken y al monstruo-corcel Ah-Un.

Posteriormente tras derrotar al malnacido de Naraku, se había dado cuenta que lo mejor era dejarla vivir en la aldea de la anciana Kaede al cuidado de esta para que pudiera vivir junto a los de su especie, y recuperara ese tiempo perdido que se le negó a causa de las tan terribles vivencias le tocó experimentar a pesar de ser una pequeña e indefensa niña.

Sus caminos se separaron en ese momento. Él se ocupó de las tierras del oeste que estaban bajo su dominio por herencia de su padre mientras Rin se esforzó por aprender conocimientos médicos por parte de la anciana Kaede.

A pesar de esto, Sesshomaru procuraba visitar siempre que pudiera a su protegida para asegurar su bienestar, visitas en las cuales aprovechaba para darle elegantes obsequios de cuando en cuando, en su mayoría hermosos y vistosos kimonos.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, y a su vez estos se convirtieron en años. El tiempo para los yokais como él, al vivir tantos años era algo carente de importancia, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que en comparación con el de los humanos para ellos por desgracia era un simple parpadeo.

Vio a su pequeña Rin transformarse de poco a poco en una hermosa, valiente y brillante mujer. Su cuerpo cambió y maduró, pero no solo fue esto, su mente también cambió para cada día más tener conversaciones mucho más educadas y profundas con él. Rin siempre le contó lo mucho que disfrutaba de leer y aprender cosas nuevas, lo cual lo demostraba en estos asombrosos cambios en su persona.

A pesar de esto, para su fortuna, los aspectos que más le agradaban de Rin tales como su alegría, su inmensa radiante sonrisa y su bondadoso corazón no cambiaron en absoluto. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, todos estos cambios tan rápidos sin duda lo abrumaron de cierta manera en un principio. Para él era complicado encontrar a una Rin diferente cada nueva vez que llegaba a visitarla. Esa juguetona pequeña quedaba más atrás con cada año que pasaba.

Por un lado, estaba la nostalgia, y por otro estaban las nuevas sensaciones que despertaban en él cuando su pequeña Rin maduró y dejó de ser una niña. Pasó de extrañarla a necesitarla a su lado. De sentir una inmensa quietud al observarla jugar a una intensa ola de fuego recorrer su alma al percibirla tan cerca de él.

De captar un dulce y sutil agradable aroma a uno mucho más atrayente, exótico que intoxicaba sus pensamientos. De recordarla al ver una hermosa flor en sus dominios a que se colara en sus sueños y pensamientos cada noche torturándolo con su ausencia. De disfrutar de darle una pequeña caricia a su cabecita a sentir la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla y ya jamás permitir que se apartara de su lado.

¿Cómo era posible que el poderoso lord del oeste perdiera la compostura y se sintiera tan inestable ante la simple presencia de esa dulce humana? Él que era un yokai tan poderoso, que, con un simple movimiento de sus garras, con una fría mirada podía poner a miles de otros seres a sus pies, se sintiera desarmado por la simple radiante sonrisa o la melodiosa risa de Rin.

No podía concebir tales tonterías como esas ni permitir esta debilidad y confusión en él. Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba el obtener más riquezas, poder o territorios comenzó a parecerle algo sumamente vacío y en verdad carente de importancia.

Fue mucho el tiempo que le costó darse cuenta de lo que en verdad ansiaba su corazón, sumado a esto, el poder dejar de lado su fuerte orgullo de yokai no fue nada sencillo, pero terminó cediendo y lo admitió: Se había enamorado perdidamente de su protegida.

Después todos los siguientes acontecimientos fluyeron tan naturalmente como la cristalina agua de un río que atraviesa una montaña. Esperó hasta el momento en el que creyó era adecuado según los estándares de los humanos, su preciada Rin tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar una decisión. Cuando ella cumplió sus dieciséis amaneceres eligió seguir a su Señor Sesshomaru, no podía ser de otra manera si ella sin importar cuantos años pasaban seguía añorando estar a su lado, era exactamente igual a cuando decidió seguirlo cuando niña.

Rin se instaló en el palacio del Oeste. Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer gala de sus poderes y posición para que sus súbditos acataran las ordenes y no se atrevieran a cuestionarlo o repudiarlo por haber traído a una humana. Muchos desertaron, el poderoso yokai incluso se vio obligado a asesinar a unos tantos al darse cuenta que querían atacarla pues no soportaban la presencia de una humana junto a ellos.

Resultó muy complicado en un inicio, pero con el tiempo, como era de esperarse, Rin se fue ganando poco a poco el corazón de todos en el palacio. No podía ser de otra manera si esa hermosa jovencita era tan cálida y radiante como un rayo de sol. A los ojos del poderoso lord del oeste era incomparable, estaba seguro que nunca jamás podría conocer a una humana tan fascinante como lo era ella.

Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente por un año en el que procuró a Rin en su palacio y le dio todo lo que esta necesitaba. Pasado ese tiempo le confesó sus sentimientos y le propuso matrimonio. La reacción de su adorada protegida enterneció su corazón de sobre manera, la jovencita se quedó estática y no podía creer que lo que escuchaba fuera real.

Para él no fue nada sencillo dejar su corazón al descubierto, y por supuesto nunca se iba a atrever a admitir ante nadie que se sintió nervioso al pensar que Rin pudiera rechazarlo, o que no lo amara como él lo hacía.

No está de más decir que Sesshomaru seguía siendo inexperto en los sentimientos humanos, para él pasó desapercibido que Rin lo amaba con la misma intensidad. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si fuera un poco más perceptivo con las emociones, hubiera descubierto que la respuesta de Rin no podía ser otra más la que le dio: "Por supuesto que sí. No puede ser con nadie más que con usted, Señor Sesshomaru".

Pasaron unos meses hasta que contrajeron matrimonio, y un año lleno de felicidad después su amor se consumó cuando Rin quedó embarazada. Esas dos pequeñas hermosas bebés que ahora ella cargaba enternecidamente en sus brazos eran el fruto de su amor y matrimonio.

Sesshomaru dejó todos sus recuerdos y reflexiones de lado cuando se percató que los llantos no cesaban ni, aunque Rin ya tuviera un buen rato arrullándolas y cantándoles hermosas canciones de cuna.

La observó detenidamente enarcando una ceja. Rin estaba forzando una enorme sonrisa y trataba de aparentar calma, sin embargo, las ojeras que asomaban por debajo de sus hermosos ojos no podían mentir. Sabía que en realidad se sentía más que agotada pues ya era la cuarta noche consecutiva que esa escena se repetía. Debido a su condición de humana era más que obvio que ella ya se sintiera más que cansada a causa de los desvelos.

— Rin...—La llamó con una voz fuerte para que sobresaliera entre los potentes llantos que inundaban su habitación.

— Ah... ¿Si, mi Señor Sesshomaru? —Respondió intentando en vano ocultar el cansancio en su voz.

— Esta es la cuarta noche que esto se repite, necesitas descansar. Deja que alguna de las sirvientas se encargue de esto y vuelve a la cama.

— Pero no me gustaría molestarlas...

— Para eso están, ese es su trabajo. —Prosiguió con voz fría y plana—. Si no hacen bien su trabajo y perjudican a las gemelas de alguna manera, simplemente las asesinaré y contrataré nueva servidumbre.

Rin rio un poco en voz baja. Probablemente era la única persona en el mundo que podía reír tras escuchar eso, pero era porque ella siempre fue capaz de ver a través de él y sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabía que era su forma de asegurarle que sus pequeñas estarían a salvo con las sirvientas del castillo, y ella lo sabía, pero no era lo correcto. Por esta razón le respondió con tranquilidad y cuidado:

— Agradezco sus intenciones por ayudarme, pero soy su madre, por esa razón es mi obligación hacerme cargo de ellas.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio desaprobando en su mente su testarudez. Sin embargo, si Rin creía que eso era lo mejor por hacer entonces no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. Nunca se atrevería a ir en su contra u obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. Ya se encargaría de que descansara apropiadamente cuando las gemelas se calmaran.

Rin seguía tratando de ocultar su angustia mientras continuaba pensando que más podía hacer para que el llanto cesara, cuando observó cómo su amado Señor Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella y tomaba a la pequeña Towa entre sus brazos.

— Mi Señor Sesshomaru...—Susurró Rin un tanto confundida.

— Te ayudaré a tranquilizarla. —Respondió con suavidad, examinando a su hija en sus brazos minuciosamente.

— N-no es necesario mi señor, puedo encargarme yo sola de esto, en serio.

— Rin, no tienes por qué cargar tu sola con la responsabilidad. —Retomó su voz autoritaria—. Tal vez no sea tan experto en las costumbres humanas pues es algo que carece de importancia para mí, pero... A pesar de todo entiendo que como su padre también la responsabilidad recae en mí, así que te ayudaré.

Rin sintió a su corazón saltar de alegría en su pecho tras escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su esposo. Para ella era imposible el pensar que su señor se molestara con tales cosas, sin embargo, también era cierto que no podía rechazar su ayuda cuando él se la había ofrecido tan amablemente. Mostrándole una enorme sonrisa y sintiendo su pecho embargado de amor le respondió conmovida:

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, mi Señor Sesshomaru.

Rin se enfocó en seguir arrullando a Setsuna. Sesshomaru por su parte bajó sus siempre serios orbes dorados hasta la pequeña Towa, entrecerró sus ojos observando como su hija tenía ya el rostro rojo después de tanto llorar.

Ahora ¿Qué era lo que se debía hacer para calmar el llanto de un bebé? Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y lo que él más acostumbraba hacer en su castillo:

— Towa... ¡Te exijo que pares tu llanto y vuelvas a dormir!

Tras escuchar la fuerte y autoritaria voz de su padre la bebé solo pudo llorar con mucho más ahínco que antes. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y tensó sus labios, pero no agregó nada más ante su fracaso. Rin, quien estaba observando todo a lo lejos mientras le cantaba a Setsuna y ésta por fin comenzaba a llorar con menos fuerza, se cubrió la boca para reír disimuladamente de su Lord y sus nulos conocimientos para cuidar bebés.

— Mi Señor Sesshomaru. —Lo llamó con cuidado una vez logró calmar su baja risa. Al ver que obtuvo la atención del atractivo yokai continuó con serenidad—: Discúlpeme, pero no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de calmar su llanto... ¿por qué no intenta esto?

Rin comenzó a arrullar a Setsuna en sus brazos para que Sesshomaru entendiera la manera correcta de hacerlo con Towa. El imponente yokai la observó por algunos segundos con atención para posteriormente soltar un bajo suspiro en un intento por juntar más paciencia e imitó los movimientos de su esposa.

Rin tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para tener mucho auto control y no gritar: "que lindos se ven" cuando su amado Lord comenzó a arrullar a la pequeña Towa con sus brazos, era en verdad una escena enternecedora. Esto solo pudo aumentar cuando Towa fue bajando la intensidad de su llanto, ocasionando que los hermosos ojos dorados del yokai se suavizaran al darse cuenta de esto.

— Mi Señor, una canción de cuna también podría servir...

— Jamás...

— ¿Eh?

— Yo nunca canto, y menos canciones de cuna. Sabes que nunca haré algo como eso.

Explicó Sesshomaru desviando su rostro con gesto ofendido. Esta vez fue imposible, Rin no pudo aguantar la risa al saber que había incomodado a su señor. Eso solo aumentó la vergüenza en este, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ocultarlo fingiendo molestia.

Pasados unos minutos por fin lograron calmar el llanto de las gemelas. Rin optó por no regresarlas a la cuna, sino que más bien se decidió a dejarlas un rato recostadas en el futón que compartía con su esposo hasta que lograran conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Las pequeñas comenzaron a dormitar mientras sentían las suaves caricias de sus padres en sus cabecitas. Rin observó con dulzura como Sesshomaru imitó sus muestras de cariño para con las gemelas segundos después de que ella comenzara a hacerlo. Ese agradable momento de quietud se vio interrumpido cuando Sesshomaru murmuró:

— Se han tranquilizado por fin... ¿Me pregunto por qué no pueden dejar de llorar por las noches?

— Probablemente sea porque se están acostumbrado a vivir, todo esto es nuevo para ellas, así que hay que tenerles paciencia. No se preocupe, mi Señor Sesshomaru... Estoy segura que conforme se acostumbren más a este nuevo mundo serán igual de valientes y fuertes que usted.

Al acabar de pronunciar estas asombrosas palabras Rin le mostró una enorme y dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que desde siempre transmitió una paz inmensa a su alma. Sesshomaru la escuchó con suma atención en silencio, admirando la enorme capacidad que esa hermosa mujer tenía para ver siempre el lado bueno de todo y de cualquier persona.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Rin escuchó a su esposo soltar un bajo suspiro. Ella ingenuamente lo interpretó como un suspiro de agotamiento o fastidio. Con la voz un tanto débil y avergonzada le preguntó evitando mirarlo a los ojos:

— Nadie dijo que cuidar a un bebé es cosa fácil, y supongo que al ser dos esto solo duplica el esfuerzo. Debe sentirse cansado ahora ¿verdad? Espero no se arrepienta de estar mi lado, mi Señor Sesshomaru.

El yokai se volvió a verla con su semblante serio e inexpresivo de siempre. Su hermosa esposa mantenía la vista baja clavada en las gemelas forzando una sonrisa, sin embargo, era una un tanto nerviosa.

Decir que se alegraba de que las gemelas siempre lloraran cada noche interrumpiendo su sueño ocasionando cansancio en ella era mentir, pero... ¿tanto así como que se arrepentía de eso? Lo pensó por unos cuantos minutos, y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes Rin había estado tan equivocada en su vida como en ese momento.

La hermosa y bondadosa mujer seguía esperando nerviosamente su respuesta. Sentía la angustia agolparse en su corazón como una opresión en el pecho que hasta la hacía contener el aliento, cuando sintió como su amado yokai colocaba suavemente una de sus manos sobre su rostro acunando su mejilla. Con algo de inseguridad levantó sus orbes castaños hasta que estos pudieron encontrarse con esos orbes dorados tan profundos y majestuosos que ella tanto amaba.

— Nunca antes habías dicho algo tan tonto como esto, Rin.

Le susurró con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que alteraba sus sentidos desde que era una pequeña niña indefensa. Acto seguido Sesshomaru acercó más su rostro a ella hasta que atrapó sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso. Cuando esta hermosa muestra de sincero amor terminó y se separaron, Sesshomaru le volvió a decir con seriedad:

— Jamás me arrepentiré de nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que no vuelvas a pensar en tales tonterías.

— Entendido, mi Señor Sesshomaru.

Le respondió percibiendo como su emocionado corazón se derretía en el profundo amor que sentía por él. Cuando Rin estaba a punto de llevar a las gemelas de vuelta a su cuna, Sesshomaru, como para querer darle mayor fuerza a su sentencia de hace un momento le pidió a Rin que las dejara en el futón, esa noche durmieron los cuatro juntos.

Percibiendo las acompasadas respiraciones de su esposa e hijas en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándose embargar por sus agradables aromas y por la calidez que desprendían sus cuerpos, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que esos pequeños acontecimientos que parecían tan insignificantes eran cosas que ni todo el poder o dinero del mundo podían comprar, era algo incomparable.

Abrió sus ojos y observó a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida dormir serenamente a su lado en la quietud de la noche. Entonces, experimentando una agradable dulce sensación recorriendo su corazón lo reafirmó: jamás se arrepentiría de abandonar su vida pasada y tener ahora a Rin y a sus pequeñas gemelas junto a él.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha y Hanyou no yashahime pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi y Sunrise, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro únicamente para la creación de esta historia.


End file.
